Reconciliação
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Os cavaleiros de ouro são revividos, e Shura não sabe se Aioros está disposto a manter a antiga amizade. Enquanto isso, Aioros apronta todas pelo Santuário inteiro.


**Reconciliação**

* * *

O retorno dos cavaleiros de ouro deu nova vida ao Santuário. Após a milagrosa ressurreição na batalha de Hades, Saori pôde conhecer finalmente aquele que a salvara quando bebê. E foi uma surpresa a imagem pura e santificada de Aioros desaparecer no momento em que ela soube que ele andara se fingindo de fantasma e assustando soldados e cavaleiros pelo Santuário.

Para todos, parecia ter renascido um adolescente alegre, endiabrado, que voltara para amar a vida em dobro. Aioros exalava despreocupação onde quer que estivesse, com seu sorriso confiante, alheio a todos os problemas do mundo. E, diferente do que se pensava, ele não demonstrava nenhum ressentimento contra os que outrora o brandiram como traidor.

Shura não acreditava que Aioros não tivesse mágoas, principalmente em relação ao modo como morreu - assassinado pelo melhor amigo. Agora que reviveram, não sabia como enxergar sua ligação com Aioros. Ainda eram sequer amigos? Não sabia com que cara olhá-lo.

Por medo do confronto, Shura ausentou-se no primeiro mês, com a desculpa de prestar homenagens a seu mestre e familiares. Mas não podia fugir para sempre. Retornou para a casa de Capricórnio numa manhã, justamente no horário em que Aioros estava treinando. Seu plano deu certo, e ele não precisou encontrar-se com seu talvez ainda melhor amigo. Esperava ter mais um pouco de tempo para pensar em como lidar com ele.

Imaginava receber um Aioros amigável, mas diplomático e um pouco distante. Achava merecer no mínimo uma surra, mas sabia que Aioros jamais o machucaria, pelo menos não por maldade.

Ouviu passos apressados. Ele vinha correndo. Talvez Aioros realmente quisesse espancá-lo. Uma pequena dúvida surgiu ao vê-lo aproximar-se com uma cara de desespero.

"Shura!", gritou Aioros.

Não havia sorriso. Também não parecia raiva. E Shura não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Ficou parado, olhando para o colega sem entender nada.

Aioros não parou na sua frente. Desviou-se e escondeu-se atrás dele.

"Você precisa me ajudar!"

Era uma fuga. E o motivo da fuga apareceu logo em seguida, com uma cara raivosa: Saga.

"Aioros, você me paga!"

E a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Shura foi uma vingança. Teria Saga raiva de Aioros por ter protegido Athena e atrapalhado seu plano de dominação do mundo? Mas Saga não possuía mais pensamentos distorcidos.

"Saia da frente, Shura", comandou Saga. "Eu quero destruir esse idiota."

"Por que isso? O que houve?"

"Esse imbecil encheu a minha cama de ratoeiras. Desta vez, eu definitivamente vou amassá-lo."

Aquilo parecia de fato algo que o Aioros de antigamente faria. Shura tinha trauma das loucuras do amigo e das vezes que precisara resgatá-lo da fúria dos demais. Lançou-lhe um olhar repreendedor.

"Você fez mesmo isso…?"

"Eu achava que ele perceberia, antes de sentar nela", justificou Aioros, com um sorriso tenso. "Afinal, ele é um cavaleiro de ouro."

Não podia rir. Mas foi mais forte do que ele. Shura conteve a gargalhada, mas não um riso engasgado, que fez Saga voltar-se para ele, com o rosto avermelhado.

"Vocês dois são farinha do mesmo saco! Eu vou mandar os dois pra outra dimensão!"

O cosmos brilhando em torno de Saga provava que não se tratava de um blefe. Shura admitia: estava com medo. Aioros puxou-lhe o braço, e ele não podia concordar mais. Saiu correndo desesperadamente na direção de Aquário. Como se Camus fosse mesmo ajudá-los…Este se colocou no meio do caminho quando lá chegaram.

"Ei. O que pensam que estão fazendo?"

"Deixe a gente passar, Camus!", pediu Aioros. "É o Saga! Ele está louco!"

"O que quer dizer com isso? Ele foi dominado pelo mal de novo?"

Saga alcançou-os, mais furioso ainda.

"Aioros, você vai pensar mil vezes antes de colocar uma ratoeira na minha cama!"

Camus não riu, embora um breve sorriso tenha se esboçado em seu rosto. Não sabiam se era de alívio ou de deboche.

"Ah, então é isso. Eu devia ter imaginado."

"Deixe a gente passar, Camus!", insistiu Aioros.

"E deixar que essa idiotice chegue até Athena? Saga, pode mandar esses dois imbecis pra outra dimensão, eu não ligo."

Um sádico sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Saga, que queimou o cosmos ainda mais forte. As paredes da casa de Aquário deram lugar a um espaço aparentemente infinito, que puxava os corpos de Aioros e Shura com violência. Aioros ainda tentou agarrar-se um pilar, mas foi inútil. Os dois foram sugados para uma dimensão estranha. A ira de Saga ia tão longe a ponto de jogá-los de verdade em uma dimensão estranha? Shura esticou o braço na direção de Aioros, e este o agarrou. Eles precisavam, pelo menos, permanecer juntos.

A viagem, no entanto, foi estranhamente curta. Viram um chão coberto de azulejos. Aparentemente era para lá que eles estavam sendo arrastados. Aioros e Shura apressaram-se para cair lá. Viram uma privada e tomaram cuidado para não aterrissar sobre ela. O espaço era mínimo: definitivamente estavam em um box de banheiro. Aquilo era o castigo? Onde estavam? Era ainda no Santuário?

"É bom ter o namorado de volta, não é?", perguntou uma voz feminina, lá fora.

O terror baixou sobre os dois. Era um banheiro feminino! Aioros rapidamente trancou a porta por dentro e encarou o rosto avermelhado de Shura. Não precisavam trocar palavras. Ambos sabiam que estavam numa bela enrascada.

"É, mas meu 'cunhado' é um saco."

Foi a vez do rosto de Aioros corar-se. Reconheceram a voz: Marin, atual namorada de Aioria. Shura apenas conseguia pensar que eles estavam presos em um box de um banheiro feminino… das amazonas! Não importava se eram cavaleiros de ouro! Amazonas bravas eram o pesadelo de qualquer homem do Santuário.

"O senhor Aioros? Ele é tão chato assim?"

"Ele tem a maturidade de um moleque de dez anos! Eu retiro o que disse sobre o Aioria ser imaturo. Aioros é o mais velho, mas é muito pior!"

"Mas ele não te fez nada, fez?"

"Ele me mandou uma carta fingindo ser o Aioria e dizendo que ele queria renunciar o título de cavaleiro de ouro e casar comigo! Eu levei um susto! Mas aí reconheci a letra do miserável…"

Aioros sorriu sem graça em resposta ao olhar repreendedor de Shura. Mas a breve interação deles foi interrompida por algo mais urgente.:

"Droga, o box está em reforma. Só resta este outro. Quem será que está aí dentro? Pensei que todas tivessem voltado pro dormitório…Oi! Quem está aí?"

Os dois entraram em pânico. O que fazer? As batidas na porta só os fizeram surtar ainda mais, desesperados. Shura começou a olhar dentro do box, na esperança de encontrar alguma coisa que os salvasse, mesmo sabendo que era impossível. Aioros considerava destruir a parede fugir correndo, mas Shura o impediu.

"Ei, fala alguma coisa!", insistiu Marin. "A gente precisa usar o banheiro também."

"Há quanto tempo a pessoa está aí? Sei não, não sei se vou querer usar o banheiro depois dela…"

Shura continuou procurando alguma forma de escapar. Aioros teve a horrível ideia de imitar uma voz feminina:

"Está ocupado! Vou demorar!"

Por pouco Shura não saltou no pescoço do amigo por aquilo. Era óbvio que as amazonas não cairiam naquela! Aioros ainda começou a gemer, fingindo estar com dor de barriga. Foi quando Shura viu uma sombra crescer na parede. Olhou para cima e encontrou Marin no topo da divisória do box. Era impossível ver seu rosto sob a máscara, e ele não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Aioros interrompeu os gemidos, fitou-a por alguns segundos e abraçou Shura.

"Viu, Shura? Eu disse que seria emocionante fazer sexo no banheiro das amazonas!"

Fazer o quê?! Shura não podia acreditar na capacidade de Aioros de tornar pior a pior das situações. Vermelho, ouviu Marin comentar:

"Hum…O Santuário vai adorar saber disso. Depois de nós darmos uma boa surra nesses dois, é lógico."

O cosmos de Marin aflorou. E, de acordo com as leis do Santuário, era direito dela. Shura fechou os olhos, sabendo que Marin jamais demonstraria piedade. 

* * *

Os machucados nem tinham se fechado quando o boato bombou no Santuário inteiro. Até Saga passou comentando que não os enviara ao banheiro feminino das amazonas para 'experiências excitantes'. Shura cansou de repetir para cavaleiros, soldados e servos que não tinha um caso com Aioros. Apesar de negar ser homossexual, comentários maldosos surgiram sobre o fato de ele não ter uma namorada ou amante. O mesmo aconteceu com Aioros, embora este simplesmente risse diante dos boatos.

Desde o episódio do banheiro, Aioros vinha aparecendo todos os dias em sua casa para treinarem juntos ou sairem para beber. Não havia mesmo nenhum traço de ressentimento nele. Mas, para Shura, ainda era difícil de acreditar. Ele matara Aioros. Em vez de acreditar em seu melhor amigo naquele dia, obedeceu ao mestre e matou-o. Ele não se achava merecedor da amizade de Aioros.

Uma hora teriam de discutir aquilo. Criou coragem e falou, à caminho do campo de treino.

"Sabe, Aioros... Desde que voltamos, a sensação que tenho é de que nada mudou entre nós."

"É porque nada mudou", respondeu Aioros, sem fitá-lo. Estava distraído e parecia estar mais interessado em uma árvore carregada de frutas do tamanho de melões.

"Mas… Eu te matei. Eu te matei naquele dia, quando deveria ter acreditado em você… É motivo suficiente para você nunca mais vir falar comigo."

"Nunca mais falar com você?!", voltou-se Aioros, agora sério. "Cara, você tem noção da trabalheira que isso seria?"

"Trabalheira?"

"Lógico! Eu teria que ir até um lugar cheio de gente como a China procurar alguém que me aguentasse. Sabe? Bem capaz que nem na China eu encontrasse alguém assim! E se eu encontrasse alguém que me aturasse, esse alguém de jeito algum aceitaria se meter nas mesmas encrencas que eu… Daí que seria muito trabalhoso encontrar um amigo como você em algum lugar do planeta. Provavelmente, não existe mesmo ninguém assim além de você."

"Mas eu te matei!"

"Eu não estou preocupado com pequenos detalhes sem importância como esse", respondeu Aioros, novamente distraído. "Ei, Shura, olha aquela árvore! Você sabe o que é aquilo?!"

Pequeno detalhe sem importância? Shura vinha se remoendo por causa daquilo desde que ressuscitara, e Aioros dizia que não tinha importância?

"Não…?"

"O fruto daquela árvore é a bomba mais potente que já vi. Se você furar aquilo com uma agulha, irá liberar o fedor de mil peidos em uma sala grande."

Aquilo não era nada bom.

"Você está pensando o mesmo que eu?", sorriu Aioros.

"Eu estou, mas não estou gostan…"

"Então vamos!", cortou Aioros, já correndo na direção da árvore.

Shura soltou um pesado suspiro. Mas então sorriu, aliviado. As coisas não podiam ser melhores, certo? Seguiu Aioros e ajudou-o a colher os temíveis frutos. 

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
